Nellapaland
Nellapaland is located to the south of Ostentia, beyond Empthrinia. Geography The south west of the country is dominated by thick jungle, and the relatively few cities lie on the coast. In the north east however, the dominant terrain is savanna grassland. The majority of the country's population live on these flat plains, and the capital, Apella lies on the dividing line between the jungle and the savanna plains. Economy The country is rich with raw materials, and vast areas of land are owned by the mining companies. On the whole though, the economy of Nellapaland is in a state of disrepair and chaos. The majority of the population are rural and are subsistance farmers. The Nellapalese dollar is generally considered to be worthless. The situation is showing signs of improving. Politics Executive branch The president is the head of state, and appoints the prime minister and his cabinet from the House of Representatives. Policy is determined by the president, alhough the implementation of the policy is the task of the prime minister. Legislative branch All legislation is proposed and enacted by the elected House of Representatives. Members are elected by a system of proportional representation. Diplomacy Relations with Ostentia *Ambassador to Ostentia: Christopher Tando (Expelled) *Ostentian Ambassador: NONE *Formal Relations: NO Nellapaland was discovered by Ostentia during a crisis where its government had broken down and the country was in anarchy. As a result, formal relations were not established. Later, the Boo Party agreed to continue to not recognise the country as part of an arrangement with Aspar to secure the release of Ostentian explorers held by Eronam. By the time Wo was discovered, Nellapaland had mostly stabalised, though Ostentia still chose to not recognise the country. A Nellapalese ambassador arrived in Ostentia along with the Woish one, however when the Boo Party chose not to pursue formal relations with either nation, they were expelled too. More recently, the Ostentian Democrat Party have stated they are attempting to open relations again. International relations *Empthrinia: Following the recent recovery of the Nellapalese political establishment, Empthrinia has opened formal diplomatic relations with Nellapaland. *Aspar: Neither government recognises the other. Aspar has recently begun seizing land along the Nellapalese border. Occasional skirmishes between armed forces, but war not declared. The situation has worsened since the Pollabay Incident. *Eronam: Eronam has shown concern for the fragile situation in Nellapaland, and has security forces deployed in the north east of the country. Both countries recognise each other's governments. *Wo: With cultural and historic links between the two countries, Wo and Nellapaland are strong allies. Wo continued to recognise the Nellapalese government even after the country descended into anarchy. While the anarchy was going on, the Church of Wo was instrumental in stabilising the north west of Nellapaland. *Exilia: Basic diplomatic relations, but with little dialogue between the two countries. *Autocratia: No contact between the two countries. *Democratia: No contact between the two countries. *Gelland: Gelland refuses to recognise Nellapaland. *Christophia: Nellapaland provdies Christophia with raw materials but there is little contact between the countries otherwise. *Topanto: No contact between the two countries. *The U.C.C.R: No contact between the two countries.